Aka-chin va a estallar
by kurenaix1
Summary: Akashi está a punto de traer a la nueva integrante de la familia Murasakibara a la vida, pero una serie de confusiones ponen las cosas algo complicadas. OS Murasakibara x Akashi Advertencia: MPREG
Hola, traigo otra pequeña historia de los milagros y sus hijos, veo que la actividad en el fandom de Kuroko no basket ha bajado bastante, ya no hay tantas lecturas y mucho menos comentarios en las historias en general, supongo que la cosa ira de mal en peor ahora que terminó el manga, pero que se le va hacer, seguiré escribiendo para este fandom hasta el final.

Advertencia: MPREG explicito

Este capítulo es dedicado al MuraAka pero tendrá KagaKuro

Antes de dejarles leer debó aclararles algunas cosas con respecto a los hijos de esta pareja y de la anterior ya que olvide describir en breve el contexto y los personajes

Shima y Aki: son los Hijos de Murasakibara y Akashi, ambos son físicamente muy parecidos a Akashi, Shima tiene una personalidad como la de Atsushi mientras que Aki es más maduro y parecido a Seijuro

Jun y Tetsuo: son los hijos de Kagami y Kuroko, Tetsuo es el menor se parece a Tetsuya tanto así que es una "pequeña sombra" Mientras que Jun el mayor es muy parecido a Taiga física y psicológicamente

Recuerden que las palabras mal escritas son debido a que los personajes son pequeños en edad y aún no pronuncian bien

/

Faltaba un día para que Akashi Seijuro diera a luz a la nueva integrante de la familia, el nacimiento estaba programado desde hace meses, esa noche el emperador ordenaba sus cosas para partir al día siguiente a la clínica, su aparente tranquilidad contrastaba con la de su familia, sobre todo la de sus hijos que parecían estar más inquietos de lo normal corriendo de un lado para el otro, ni que decir el padre de estos, Murasakibara intentaba doblar algunas piezas de ropa en un torpe intento de ayudar a Akashi con las labores del hogar, pero no le resultaba debido al nerviosismo y preocupación que sentía. Dada a su situación laboral impostergable no podría estar desde el principio de la tan esperada fecha con su amado Aka-chin, esto lo tenía demasiado preocupado y casi al borde de la histeria.

—Aka-chin perdóname, te juro que llegaré a la hora del parto. — dijo intentando poner en orden las pequeñas camisitas de sus hijos sin que le quedaran los dobleces.

— Atsushi tranquilo, sé que debes estar con mucho trabajo en estas fechas, ya es casi "San Valentín" todo el mundo quiere comprar pasteles, no es necesario que vayas desde la mañana, la cirugía la programaron para la tarde el bebé esperará a hasta que su papá llegue.

—Aka-chin ¿De verdad no te molesta? Digo, soy el padre deberías darme más importancia en esto. — Otra vez con sus ataques sentimentales, aparentemente el embarazo le había afectado más al pelimorado que a Akashi.

—Yo mejor que nadie se de las exigencias en el mundo laboral Atsushi, no se trata de que no me importe, no seas tonto… —Le habló de manera suave pero firme a lo que el otro solo asintió con mala cara siguiendo con sus quehaceres.

Shima y Aki jugaba bastante ajenos a lo que mañana sucedería, ambos eran muy apegados a su Aka-chin y poco entendían que este no estaría por lo menos tres días en casa, solo sabían que pronto ya nacería la bebé, pero ninguno daba demasiada importancia a ese detalle.

—Aka-chin debes estar muy sereno, verás que todo saldrá bien, mañana me llevaré a los gemelos a mi pastelería, cerca del medio día Kuro-chin los irá a recoger, suerte que pudo pedir permiso en su trabajo, pero tu tranquilo eh, muy tranquilo tienes que respirar así…—le hizo una graciosa demostración, Murasakibara estaba mucho más nervioso en todo sentido, Akashi soltó una risita.

—Lo sé Atsushi, le agradezco en el alma a Tetsuya ya que la otra opción para cuidar a los gemelos era Izuki pero tiene un bebé de un mes y hubiese sido muy difícil para él ¿Puedes explicarle tú a los niños que se quedaran con Tetsuya y Taiga?

—Claro Aka-chin yo les diré que no estarás por qué vas tener a su hermanita tú calmado, debes tener tranquilidad y respirar, termina de arreglar las cosas y ve a dormir yo me encargo de lo demás.

Esa noche Atsushi bañó a sus gemelos y los acostó, ya mañana les comentaría lo que pasaría con Akashi, debían levantarse temprano.

—Wenas noches Musakiribara.

—Aki ya te he dicho que me digas papá o papi.

— ¿No cuedo llamarte Musakiribara? Tonces, Wenas noches Arsushi.

-¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme papi? —su pequeño hijo se rió burlón mientras se tapaba la carita con las mantas de la cama.

—Jaja ¿ah sí? Entonces voy a comerte como si fueras una gomita. — Le amenazó haciéndole un par de cosquillas en la pancita, ser padre era lo mejor que le había ocurrido y mañana su felicidad se multiplicaría por tres o mejor dicho por cuatro ya que nada de ese maravilloso sueño hubiese sido posible sin su Aka-chin.

—Papi ¿Cuedo domir con Aka-chin? —Preguntó el otro niño.

—No Shima no puedes, Aka-chin necesita descansar muy bien y tú te mueves demasiado, ya duérmanse hace frío, los amo a los dos. — Se dirigió a su pequeño y lo besó en la frente.

Ambos se quedaron en sus camas, de verdad hacía mucho frío, Murasakibara entró a su habitación y se enterneció con la imagen de su bello pelirrojo acariciando su barriga con mucho amor.

—Aka-chin los niños ya están dormidos. — Dijo recostándose en la gran cama y abrazando a Akashi por la espalda, comenzó a acariciar el abultado vientre sintiendo como la pequeña criatura en su interior se movía al sentir el tacto de su padre, respiró la suave esencia de su persona amada cerrando los ojos, eso era lo que llamaban felicidad.

Mientras tanto Shima seguía con la idea de dormir con sus padres, se levantó sigilosamente de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto donde dormían, estaba oscuro pero aún así pudo reconocer el camino hasta este, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su padre fuerte y clara.

—Woo Aka-chin tu barriga esta tan grande que vas a estallar, mañana explotaras al fin.

"Mañana explotarás al fin "

El pequeño se quedo petrificado ¿Estallar? Su Aka-chin ¿Estallaría? Su joven mente solo pudo retener la macabra imagen, se devolvió a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y fue directo a despertar a su hermano.

—Aki, Aki…Aka-chin va a expotar mañana, hará kaboom, esplotara.

—Cállate Shima quedo domir.

—Aka-chin va a estallad ¡Aki!

Su hermano no le tomó importancia y siguió durmiendo, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y acostarse.

Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en su casa, despertaron en la pastelería de Atsushi, Akashi se había ido temprano a la clínica y no quiso despertarlos ya que sabía que se iban a poner a llorar al verlo partir.

Shima pensó que Akashi de seguro ya había estallado, por eso los trajeron al trabajo de su papi.

— ¿Donde está seyuro? — Le preguntó su hermano.

—Ya te dije hizo kabomm, esploto pod eso estamos aquí.

— ¡Tonto! Seyuro no esploto, le diré a papá que mientes.

Atsushi se encontraba contabilizando los pedidos, estaba bastante nervioso y lo único que quería era terminar todo y correr junto a Akashi para presenciar el nacimiento de su bebé, pero el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, se fijó en sus gemelos, estaban despiertos le pareció raro que estuvieran tan callados, Shima no hablaba y tenía los ojos llorosos mientras que Aki parecía estar enojado, tomó el bolso y sacó unos crayones y hojas para darles, Aki aceptó encantando y se puso a dibujar pero su otro nene seguía con cara de aflicción, le preocupó el comportamiento de su niño, usualmente este disfrutaba mucho de las visitas a la pastelería ya que "Cuando grande quería ser pastelero como papi"

—Shima-chin ¿Está triste por Aka-chin? ya verás que todo es para mejor. — Le habló dulcemente a su hijo este le devolvió una mirada fría y de desprecio y le sacó la lengua, aparentemente estaba de mal humor. —Shima-chin eres un pesado. — Se fue a terminar lo suyo.

Seguramente era porque no habían visto a Akashi debería haberles explicado el porqué de la ausencia de este, pero mientras antes terminara sus labores antes podría llegar al hospital, no tenía ni idea del pensamiento que se había formado en la cabecita de uno de sus retoños.

Pasó la mañana rápidamente y llegó Kuroko a buscar a los niños.

—Murasakibara-kun pude salir más temprano de mi trabajo vengo por los gemelos.

—Arara Kuro-chin qué bueno que llegas, Shima-chin esta raro y me mira feo, además esta como triste.

—A de estar nervioso, los niños son muy sensibles al ambiente de seguro tú lo pusiste tenso. — se acercó al par de infantes. —Ya llegó el tío Tetsu iremos a casa a jugar con Tetsuo y Jun.

Aki corrió a los brazos de su tío muy feliz y contento porque vería a sus "primos" el otro niño no se movió seguía con la mirada en el piso muy deprimido.

— ¿Qué pasa mi pequeño? ¿Le echas de menos a Akashi-kun? —No le contestó.

—Murasakibara-kun no te preocupes por nada los cuidare bien y lo mejor será que te des prisa, no se te vaya a hacer tarde.

—Kuro-chin estoy nervioso, yo solo espero que todo salga bien ya sabes la bebé es algo grande.

—Tranquilo ya verás como Akashi-kun sale bien de esto, mañana iremos al hospital suponiendo que esté en condiciones de recibir visitas.

—Gracias por todo Kuro-chin, si en la noche lloran o se ponen triste siempre los anima que les den dulces. —Entregó un bolso con las cosas de los niños. —Hasta luego mis amores los quiero mucho.

Kuroko se marchó con os pequeños pelirrojos, Aki era el más activo de los dos, vivaz y chispeante, cantaba en la silla del auto mientras su hermanito parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, su pequeña mente no podía procesar más que a su querido Aka-chin explotando como los globos ¿Es que acaso ya no volvería a verlo porque había estallado? para colmo su padre se había ido quizás donde.

—No quero que Aka-chin esplote Aki. —Dijo en tono bajito a su otro hermano quien continuaba feliz cantando la canción de los "pollitos"

—Cállate Shima tonto, no ves que Akashi jue a shacarse al bebé que she trago.

— ¿ósea que va a esplotar por que she trago un bebé? ¿Por eso estaba goddo?

—No va a esplotar, lo va a gomitar . —Hizo un gesto de asco.

Quedó mucho más confundido que antes, claro sus papis le había dicho que Akashi tenía un bebé dentro, entonces significaba que ese bebé era una bomba como la de las películas que veía Murasakibara.

Al llegar a casa de Kuroko los dejó jugar con "Nigou" y con "Terror" el pequeño cachorro que desde hace poco había llegado a vivir con ellos. Al rato después llegó Kagami con Tetsuo y Jun quienes se alegraron mucho de ver a los pequeños gemelos.

—Vamos a juar —Les animó Tetsuo el pequeño peliceleste, tomando de la manito a sus primos.

—Shiii juemos a que me tragaba un bebé como mi Aka-chin y Jun me lo sacaba. — Se colocó un cojín en su pancita para quedar gordito como estaba Seijuro.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Shima comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente haciendo que Kuroko y Kagami que se encontraban cocinando fueran a ver qué sucedía.

— ¿Quien lo hizo llorar? ¿Jun lo estabas asustando? — Kuroko le habló a su hijo mayor ya que a veces le gustaba molestar a los más pequeños

—Estábamos juando a que me tragaba un bebé como mi Aka-chin y Shima lloró, Jun no hicho nada.

— ¿Te tragabas un bebé? ¿Cómo es eso Aki?

—Seyuro estaba godito porque se tragó un bebé, por echo tenía la panza crande, crande.

—Jajajajaja mira Kuroko este cree que los bebés se tragan. — Kagami comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia del chiquito.

—Taiga es un niño, claro que no entiende, no te rías. — Le reprendió. — ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que tu hermano este llorando?

—Shima diche que Oto-chan va a esplotar por esho llora.

—Shima ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Musakiribara lo dijo, yo lo ascuche anoche cuano le decía "Aka-chin mañana al fin vas a esplotar" yo no quero ¡Buaa! yo quero a Aka-chin ¡Buaaa! no quero al bebé bomba.

Un tremendo malentendido debido a las infantiles expresiones que utilizaba al hablar el padre de esos niños, por eso el alboroto, Kuroko imaginó en seguida lo que había ocurrido.

—Mi vida, ven acá Akashi-kun no va a explotar, va a tener a tu hermanita y Aki los bebés no se tragan, no es esa la forma a como llegan al vientre.

—Claro que no. —Dijo Jun que al ser más grande algo conocía de estos temas— Seguramente Tío Murasakibara puso esa bebé dentro de Tío Akashi

—Kagami se atragantó con la hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo ¿Como su pequeño hijo sabía de esas cosas?

—¿Musakiribara le pusho el bebé? ¿Cómo lo hicho? — Preguntó curioso Aki.

—Bueno se lo puso con su…

—Jun amor, tú estás en primero de primaria y ya sabes de estas cosas, pero tu primito es pequeño y no lo entendería, basta con que sepan que nada malo le pasara a Akashi-kun, luego cuando ellos entren a la escuela y sean niños grandes como tú se los explicaran ¿Bueno? —expresó comprensivo Tetsuya.

Kagami estaba Horrorizado, miró a Kuroko con cara de pregunta este solo asintió riendo, no tenía ganas de explicar cómo se hacen los bebés.

—Mañana iremos a ver a Akashi-kun al hospital y verás que nada malo le habrá pasado, además conocerán a la bebé.

— ¿Entonches Aka-chin no esploto? ¿Entonches volverá?

—Claro que volverá, solo le sacaran a tu hermanita por eso estará unos días en el hospital, ustedes se quedaran con nosotros hasta que eso suceda

Aclarado el mal entendido gracias a su comprensivo tío Tetsu Shima se tranquilizó. Al rato estaban todos felices jugando y parecían haberse olvidado del asunto.

—¿Cómo es que mi hijo siendo tan joven sabe tanto de bebés y como se hacen?

—Es normal que en las escuelas expliquen el proceso reproductivo, ten calma Taiga tampoco es que se vaya a poner a querer hacerle bebés a otros niños, aunque siendo hijo tuyo no me extrañaría que nos haga abuelos apenas sea un adolescente, NO eso no lo permitiré.

—Hey ¿A qué te refieres? Ahora que lo dices me dan ganas de hacerte un bebé Tetsuya. — Lo abrazó por la cintura besando su cuello.

— ¡Taiga! ¡Están los niños!

/

Al día siguiente fueron a ver a Akashi y a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, Murasakibara les había informado que ya estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas, ambos niños ya más tranquilos esperaban con ansias ver a sus padres ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tenerlos lejos tanto tiempo.

Entraron a la habitación, Seijuro estaba pálido y despeinado, cargaba un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, ambos pequeños corrieron a su lado ignorando al pobre Murasakibara.

—Aka-chin, tenía tanto mello de que esplotaras. — Se largó a llorar.

— ¿Eh? Shima ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó curioso mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza-

— Es un malentendido que hubo, luego te lo explicaré, ahora quiero ver a la maravilla que será mi ahijada.

Akashi mostró a la pequeña criatura que dormía apegada a su pecho, sus rasgos finos y su piel blanquita sumado a los pocos mechones de cabello de color ¿Morado? Al parecer esta vez los genes de Murasakibara habían ganado la batalla, era grande en tamaño mucho más de lo que habían sido su par de hermanos.

— ¿Esta era la bomba? — a Shima todavía no le quedaba claro lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿La bomba?

— Es que Musakiribara dijo que Aka-chin estallaría.

— ¿O sea el malentendido es mi culpa? — Dijo apenado Murasakibara sentándose en la cama abrazando a su Aka-chin. — Yo dije que explotarías no pensé que los chicos se lo tomarían tan literal, Shima-chin eres un tontito.

— Jajaja al final eres igual que ellos Atsushi, un niño grande.

Todos terminaron riendo animadamente haciendo que la bebé se despertara y comenzara a llorar, era una pequeña muy enérgica.

Así terminaba un capítulo más en esa historia para dar paso a una nueva con una pequeña protagonista que había llegado a la familia Murasakibara.


End file.
